Electronic control circuits for controlling a process device are known from the art. They receive process signals from the process device, which are converted into converted signals and/or digital data, which converted signals and/or digital data are then processed in the electronic control circuit. Processed signals and/or digital data, which result from the processing, are then converted into control signals, which control signals are then transmitted to the process device.
It is known from the art to arrange such electronic control circuits using electronic components on a printed circuit board (PCB). Such a (single) PCB with components fitted is also called a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA).
During the envisaged lifetime of such an electronic control circuit, a failure of a component of the electronic control circuit may occur, whereupon that component should be replaced. Particularly in the case of long envisaged lifetimes (of the order of 10 to 30 years), a suitable component for replacement may not be available anymore, which unfortunately can make it necessary to replace the whole PCBA and therefore the whole control circuit.